Southern English Republic (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats The Southern English Republic an aggressive racist/classicist kleptocracy based in south east England. History 'World War 3 (the Apocalypse of 1962)' Also see- WP Targets in the UK and Ireland. After Doomsday The existing war room at Cambridge was expanded to serve as the RSG in 1960, and so become the temporary nerve center for the proto-nation. Essex Regional Seat of Government in a re-used radar station at Kelvedon Hatch in Essex, it was badly damaged, but set up a local regime. Chelmsford, Bedford, Southend and Rochford were also also taken by various dubious local political, police, civil service and/or military figures, who also set up their own command posts. Martial law and food rationing were quickly introduced to help save what ever remained! The nuclear winter lasted between October 1962 and March 1963. A nuclear summer then lasted between April 1963 and September 1965. A severe famine and a cholera outbreak hitting the county, killing many people during 1963 and 1965. A severe famine and a then a cholera outbreak hit Luton and Essex's southern towns, killing a few more people during 1965 and most of 1966. A typhoid plague struck in 1967. It was only due to harsh laws and joint pooling of their resources at a national level that lead to their survival. War trauma, post-apocalyptic terror and post-traumatic stress syndrome lead the Cambridge War Room and Kelvendon Hatch R.S.G. commanders cracking up and slipping in to a state of clinical paranoia. General Steve Paul Pye of Kelvendon Hatch held talks with the local W.I., B.U.F., L.O.E.L., police and N.F. officials about restoring order to Essex. He became the leader of South Essex in 1962 and first Premier of the S.E.R. from 1965 to 1967, until he died of thyroid cancer. His deputy and local W.I. chief, Hélène Kate Robinson, then took over until she died likewise in 1967. After that family and professional feuds would ruin everything! The nation tried to maintain an independent and self-sufficient way of life, but it was hard going at best of times. The fishing fleet was expanded as best it could to provide a additional source of food. Fish was expected to become a major food source, with the left overs also being used for fertilizer. '1965-1969' Fist Contact The Journeys of Discovery 1974-1980 A group of Southern English Republic (S.E.R.) army scouts visited the Sutton city state in 1974. They found the S.E.R. frighteningly aggressive and overly self-assertive. The SER suddenly burst on to the seane in Market Harborough and Central Northamptonshire the May 1975 as 120 mounted dragoons stormed the nation and cut a deep and bloody path in to the nation, running from northern Bedfordshire, towards Brackley. Wise water management and the plentiful rivers helped avoid disaster in the 1976 heat wave and drought. Loughborough wished to remain an independent and Mercia friendly city state, but eventually joined in 1976, after falling victim to a series of raids by the paramilitary’s of the South English Republic’s around the disputed and now mostly ruined towns of Ashby-de-la-Zouch, Hinckley, Market Bosworth and Moira in Leicestershire. The South English Republic’s goal appeared to be the old Rawdon Colliery, near Moira, in 1979. An on-off war was started by Southern England against Bukinghamshire in 1977 over the ownership of Hertfordshire. 'The end of democracy in 1974' 1981-1995 There was also series of raids in the tribal aria around Banbury’s ruins during 1989. The Southern English goal was the capturing of the old Ironsone mine, near Wroxton, Oxfordshire. The Brackley and Hinton-in-the-Hedges Union defeated an attempted invasion by another raiding party from the Southern English Republic in 1990. 'Jane Bright's reforms of 1983' '1997-2000' Present day The winter of the winter of 2009-2010 was the worst in 50 years and killed about 60 people according to North French, . P.R.U.K., Manx, Irish and Lacastrian media sources. The S.E.R. published no figures it's self and denied any deaths occered! The honorific floods and cyclone of November 22-28, 2012, devastated the former UK and Ireland. It finally killed a total of 42 people (39 citizens and 3 tourists)- 4 in Newlyn, 1 in Honiton, 1 in Truro, 3 in Exeter, 1 in Bovney Tracy, 2 in Shrewsbury, 2 in Gloucester, 2 in St Asaph, 1 in Wexford, 1 in Preston, 1 in Penrith, 1 in Ayr, 1 in Cambridge, 3 in Monmouth, 2 in Northallerton, 2 in Kempsey, 1 in Chester, 1 Warwick, 1 in Derby, 1 Bridgewater, 3 in Upton-upon-Severn and 4 in Malmesbury, plus 3 Lower Saxon tourists in Warwick. It was the worst flooding incident in nearly 100 years! Aid came from Hexanshire, Durhamshire, Scarborough, Ayrshire, Perthshire, Denmark, Sussex, Willihamshaven, Kingdom of Lille-Wallonia, and the Neo-Roman Empire. Most of the aid was stolen by S.E.R. goverment officals. It is a pariah nation with no allies other than Qasar Abu Hadi/Sirte Homogenisation and West Wiltshire. Even the Italian Mafias hate the S.E.R. Politics Elections were first held in 1992. The electorally dubious and probably rigged National Commission election results from 1994 to date are- '1991 interim elections' #SER Conservative , 42 #SER Labour, 15, #British Union of Fascists, 12 #Independents, 4, #Cambridge Interests Party, 1 #Anti-Cholera Party, 1 '1992' #SER Conservative , 42 #SER Labour, 16, #British Union of Fascists, 11 #Independents, 5, #Cambridge Interests Party, 2 #Anti-Cholera Party, 1 '1996' #SER Conservative , 24 #SER Labour, 34, #British Union of Fascists, 11 #Independents, 6, #Cambridge Interests Party, 2 #Anti-Cholera Party, 1 '2000' #SER Conservative , 35 #SER Labour, 24, #British Union of Fascists, 11 #Independents, 6, #Cambridge Interests Party, 2 #Anti-Cholera Party, 0 '2004' #SER Conservative , 36 #SER Labour, 24, #British Union of Fascists, 11 #Independents, 5, #Cambridge Interests Party, 2 '2008' #SER Conservative , 35 #SER Labour, 25, #British Union of Fascists, 11 #Independents, 5, #Cambridge Interests Party, 2 '2011 emergency election' #SER Conservative , 35 #SER Labour, 25, #British Union of Fascists, 11 #Independents, 5, #Cambridge Interests Party, 2 # Loads of Money, 1 '2012' #SER Conservative , 35 #SER Labour, 25, #British Union of Fascists, 12 #Independents, 5, #Cambridge Interests Party, 2 # Loads of Money, 1 Military It has a volunteer force of 5,000 and a conscript force of 7,500. Army 'Vehicles' # 12x Chevrolet RD 4x2 trucks (4 are known to be in storage) # 5x T17E1 Staghound Armoured Cars (3 are known to be in storage) # 3x Leopard 1 Tanks # 4 x Humber armoured cars # 4x Centurion tanks (2 are known to be in storage) # 2x Ferret armoured cars # 6 AEC Matador 4 x 4 medium artillery tractors (2 are known to be in storage) 'Weapons' #Side-arm Colt 45 #Rifles Lee Enfield #Sub-Machine guns Thompson #Colt 45 pistol #Canon de 75 modèle 1897 #Canon de 75 modèle 1912 Schneider #The 7.7 cm Feldkanone 96 neuer Art (7.7 cm FK 96 n.A.) #Ordnance QF 18 pounder #Ordnance QF 25 pounder #BL 4.5 inch Medium Field Gun #Stokes mortar #Enfield No. 2 Mk I Revolver #The Rifle, Anti-Tank, .55in, Boys commonly known as the "Boys Anti-tank Rifle" (or incorrectly "Boyes", nicknamed the "elephant gun") #Austen submachine gun #Short Magazine Lee-Enfield Mk I (1903) Air force 'Aircraft and Weapons' 3 Supermarine Mk XIV Spitfires, 4 Westland Lysander light aircraft, 2 cargo planes, 2 light helicopters and 5 medium helicopters. Another 2 Supermarine Mk XIV Spitfires and 2 more light helicopters are in storage and are used for spare parts. 'Navy' 'Ships and Weapons' They have 4 oil and 1 alcohol driven patrol boats, of which 1 of the oil fuled boats is known to be in storage. It also has an oil driven combined mine layer/mine sweeper. 'Battles' The 1977 Battle of Hinckley saw an outright fight between a 30 man South English Republic assault team on one side and both 20 Derbyshire Republic and 5 Mercian volunteers on the other. It was deemed a draw as both sides fled the battlefield in disarray and with heavy losses (15 South English Republic dead, 6 Derbyshire Republic dead and 1 Mercian volunteer died). The ruined Leicestershire border town of Moira was formally annexed in 1979 and Hinckley was annexed a year later. Economy Wind and Water Power 'Bio-fuel and wind power' 'Oil' Most white petroleum jelly, large amounts of dried dates and all the S.E.R.'s crude oil is imported from the Qasar Abu Hadi/Sirte Homogenisation. 'Wood and peat' 'Agriculture' 'Manufacturing' Transport Education It is mandatory for all 5 to 17 year olds. Media A national paper (The Pillar of Truth) was launched in 1996. Braintree and Witham Times, Essex Chronicle and Evening Gazette began reprinting in 1989. The PRUK’s national newspaper, Mercian Express & Star, and Central Northamptonshire's Northampton Chronicle & Echo have been in illegal circulation across Bedfordshire since 2008. Posers a nailed up as and when nessasery by the local authorities. A national medium wave radio service The Voice of Truth was launched in 2008. The Transmitters are located in Cambridge, Bedford, Chelmsford and Braintree. The 5 local FM stations are-? Radio Chelmsford FM, Radio Bedford FM, Braintree FM', 'Radio Cambridge FM ''and ''Radio Rochford FM. ''They began to broadcast from those towns 94.4 and 98.7 FM since the March of 2010. The P.R.U.K.'s national MW radio station is called ''Radio Mercia is regularly jammed! A 6 hour experimental TV service has been available in these towns since the May of 2011. Healthcare Thyroid cancers are no longer major issues, and are markedly less than they were before 1989. Sports Braintree Town Football Club ("The Iron"), Essex County Cricket Club , Chelmsford City Football Club, Chelmsford Hockey Club is a Men's and Ladies' (field) hockey Clubs and Chelmsford Rugby Football have become de-facto national teams since reforming in 1979. Other local soccer, netball, hockey and Rugby teams exist, of which the most successfully are Cambridgeshire CCC and Cambridge United F.C. The popular Chelmsford Water polo club has been running since 1998 and is located in the Ricerside Ice and Leisure building in Chelmsford. The Death Penalty Officially for murder, treason, food/water hoarding, child abuse and sex crimes. It is basically used for the removal anyone who stepped out of line with the state as well as crooks. Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:England Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:Cold War Category:United Kingdom Category:Sports Category:Health care